


【YPM】不可能法案

by Yubilin



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yubilin/pseuds/Yubilin
Summary: 吉姆·哈克认为他将会通过一个新法案，而汉弗莱·阿普比认为这不可能。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：他们不属于我，一切权利归于编剧演员和BBC
> 
> 分级：说不出来，涉及政治了，R吧
> 
> 西皮：哈/汉
> 
> 预警：这是一篇ABO！ABO！ABO！但是非常清水，emmm主要是平权相关，然而不怎么正经。
> 
> Beta！哈       Omega！汉       Omega！伯
> 
> 政客通常是A，因为传统观点认为A比较有领导力。文官通常是B或者和稳定B在一起的O，他们认为O的智慧是最高的，但是没有稳定伴侣的O和被A标记的O容易受到感情因素的影响。

哈克的日记

12月19日

今天上午，我终于完成了漫长的国事访问*，回到亲爱的母国。天可怜见，谁知道几个类似南罗得西亚*的国家需要花这么长时间才发出三个多月前就拟定好的公报呢？穆加贝的掌权是个完全的错误。

无论如何，我能赶在圣诞节前回国真是相当不错。虽然安妮和我已经分开，露西和她的左翼男友跑到了我们的金主国去旅行，但是我至少可以坐在温暖的壁炉前，看看圣诞电影什么的。

伯纳德作为我的私人秘书，成为我无聊行程中的唯一慰藉。还在飞机上的时候，我就问他圣诞节有什么打算。

“首相，”他毫不犹豫地回答，“有一大串的例行聚会。”接着他细数了十几个名字长到让人头疼的俱乐部，尽是高层文官爱去的地方。

我得说，应酬工作固然叫人头疼，但衣冠楚楚地享受可口的精致点心可就另当别论，于是我问伯纳德，有没有类似聚会邀请了我。

伯纳德打开一个黑皮记事本，告诉我有两个晚宴要求我必须出席，宣传办公室还要求我录一段圣诞演讲，他们为了这个改了十一遍稿子。伯纳德说，剩下的时间没有安排：“您的党内事务，我们不予过问。”不过他认为也许我会想和议员们一起吃晚饭。

这极大地败坏了我的兴致，有谁会想和议员一起吃饭呢？我不禁怀念起行政部的圣诞晚会来，十号居然什么活动都没有。这时候伯纳德又告诉我，如果之前我问的是他在圣诞节的私人打算，他将和他的Beta女友一起去看场电影。“剩下的部分也许您不必要知道，那太私人了。”他补充说。

我很想告诉伯纳德，他的甜蜜生活伤害到了他可怜的单身老上司，但是这时候飞机已经停稳了，我只好感谢伯纳德为我解惑。

 

我们查阅了当时的新闻报道，显然飞行在哈克的漫长行程中占据了极大部分——编者

南罗得西亚即津巴布韦旧称——译者注

 

 

 

 

12月20日

我的内阁秘书汉弗莱爵士递给我一大摞文件。我问他：“这些都是我要处理的吗？”

“哦，不，不。首相大人，”汉弗莱说，“这些是已经处理好的文件摘要。在您为大英利益与众多待发展国家领导人进行友好往来互通有无的时段中，本国政府井井有条运转良好；没有不明智的大臣得罪表兄毛子或者金主国；苏格兰和爱尔兰仍然将圣安德鲁和圣帕特里克的标志加在我们的国旗上；欧洲没有拿破仑或者希特勒崛起；中东的恐怖分子没有将战火烧到不列颠；全体公务员奋发向上，无人缺勤；甚至连最不可控的皇室都没有爆出丑闻。至于您的党内事务，我们不予过问。”

“啊，好的，汉弗莱。”我接着问他，他觉得我的国事访问如何。

“非常完美，”汉弗莱向我露出了一个猫似的假笑，“您秉持了我国一以贯之的优良外交传统，遵守了极为恰当的外交礼仪——除了喝醉后吐在莫桑比亚的那一次。”他一定是瞧见了我的脸色，紧接着找补：“区区小事无伤大雅，您成为了全英报纸的头条，比如……‘大英的新旅程’。”

我谦逊地补充：“还有‘吉姆开启不列颠新外交’、‘哈克说：要合作’。”

汉弗莱附和着赞赏我一番，气氛可以说是融洽和谐了。

我把一个文件夹递给汉弗莱，告诉他，这是我计划明年实施的政策。叫我意想不到的是，这件事完全把刚才的美好氛围给破坏了。

汉弗莱仅仅翻了翻文件，就用一种荒谬的语气质问我：“您打算推动反性别歧视法案的通过？”

他的语气好像我刚刚提议让他提前退休似的，而我以为此举并无不妥。我告诉他，这是我在竞选宣言里着重强调过的，但是汉弗莱不吃这一套，他毫不客气地把我批得体无完肤。“唉，我亲爱的首相，您是否已经考虑全面了呢？这个法案的推行意味着生育率下降，人口老龄化加剧，移民冲击，政局动荡，国家的传统被打破！更不用说放任冲动的Alpha进入一些不合适的岗位——比如公务员体系，这和把一个发情期的Omega丢到内阁会议上一样危险。”

我十分难过地提醒他，内阁也有和善的Beta成员，比如我。

“是的，但这十分稀少，”汉弗莱说，他毫不留情，“政客几乎都是一些夸夸其谈，不干实事的Alpha，头脑简单还冲动易怒。”

这大概是前首相退休后我被文官们青睐的原因了。

我告诉汉弗莱，这个法案是保障民权的必要措施，它将会为我在选民，我是说，在人民中赢得极大声望。我先是晓之以理，接着动之以情：“作为一个Omega，嗯，你们文官好像有很多Omega，你肯定希望推进平权运动吧？”

可是汉弗莱似乎不想跟我谈论这个话题，他说：“首相，我相信您不会为了个人的一时兴起而置国家大局于不顾之地。这个法案的实行困难重重，将会引起极大争议并且耗时良久，最终结果亦可能不尽如人意。也许英明的领袖在综观全局，仔细考虑之后会发现如今并非推动实行这一代价极大的决议的最佳时机。”他还告诉我，实际上，我提出推动这一法案的行为就可以被称作极富魄力了。

我并没有被这一长串气势汹汹的话吓到。只是吃惊于汉弗莱竟然把“有争议”和“有魄力”的严重等级弄反了，这可不大像他。他自己也一定意识到了，伯纳德几次想要开口，都被他给瞪了回去。如果在平时，当汉弗莱提出“有争议”一词的时候我就会重新考虑，要是“有魄力”出现我就会改弦更张，但这回不一样，我决心证明自己是一个“干实事的Beta”，叫无聊陈腐的文官集团大吃一惊。

我刚想向汉弗莱重申我的计划，他就提醒我，现在已经过了五点半，我们应当改天再议。为了庆祝我归国，汉弗莱让伯纳德开了一瓶苏格兰威士忌，我们三个碰了一杯。我注意到汉弗莱脸色通红，也许是刚才过于激动的缘故。我问他是不是感冒了。

汉弗莱请我解释何以有此一问。

“你身上的香水味，”我指出，“有些过分浓郁。”但是汉弗莱似乎浑然不觉，他皱了皱那漂亮的鼻子，不好意思地说也许他最近受了一些风寒。

 

 

伯纳德·伍利爵士（在与编者谈话时）回忆道：

那天汉弗莱爵士似乎确实身体不适。他匆匆地乘坐5:56的火车回了黑索米尔，并且推掉了好几个与金融或是银行界人士的小小聚会。

但是第二日我就收到了汉弗莱爵士发来的邮件，我想是他生病在家的缘故，惯常使用的备忘录和便签被舍弃了。不过出于习惯，我们仍然使用例行的格式。

 

 

我们有幸得到了这些往来邮件的一份截图，显然两位文官以此为媒介，作了一番坦率的意见交换。我们将此附在下方，以便公正的读者们能够更直观地了解到汉弗莱·阿普尔比爵士早年的一些奇妙观点和对尊敬的前首相吉姆·哈克阁下的看法。——编者

 

 

发自：内阁秘书和内政部文官部主任

首相显然在筹备推动一项极不明智的法案，阻止他！

阿·汉

 

给：尊敬的汉弗莱爵士

我已经尽量按照我的职责，将首相的行程排满了。您或许很难在此次上阻止首相，毕竟竞选纲领对一位政客来说已经重要到能让他克服繁重的工作。也许您应当考虑另寻良方。

您忠实的

伯纳德·伍利

又及：反性别歧视法案有什么不妥之处吗？

发自：内阁秘书和内政部文官部主任

首相必须被阻止，这项法案的通过会打破多年来的光荣传统！试想， Alpha进入护理行业，Omega进入军队，他们根本达不到该项行业的专业要求。如果Alpha和受到Alpha标记的Omega进入公务员系统呢？现行体制的破坏意味着变革！动乱！毁灭！你希望一个冲动愚蠢的Alpha取代你的位置吗？我们选择哈克，因为他是政客中少有的Beta，他灵活，善于变通，易于诱导。总之，尽你所能，务必使首相意识到他推行这个新奇法案的行为是勇气过人的。不要辜负你“高飞者”的名头。

阿·汉

 

机敏的读者或许注意到，作为一位训练有素的资深文官，汉弗莱·阿普尔比爵士惯于在他的备忘录和日记中使用高雅精妙的得体语言。我们推测邮件并不能成为例外，除非他的身体状况不允许他这样做。据伯纳德·伍利爵士的回忆，汉弗莱爵士的病情似乎极为严重，他一连请了三天假，这发生在一位内阁秘书的身上是极为不寻常的。我们非常希望找到这一时期关于汉弗莱爵士身体状况的记录，然而我们并不能从他的私人日记和阿普尔比文件中找到相关的记述，故而富有观察力的读者们只能通过后续发生的事件来推测了。  
在这三天中，国家的运转主要依靠汉弗莱爵士通过电话指示各级文官和规劝首相。汉弗莱爵士甚至仅仅依靠一通电话就成功安抚了一位未被驯服的狂野大臣，这无疑显示了汉弗莱爵士的高超能力，他坐在这个位置上确实是响当当的。——编者

 

 

 

 

哈克的日记继续下去

 

12月24日

今天汉弗莱终于重新推开了我办公室的门。他看起来精神不振，脸色发白，明显带着大病初愈的气息。

“首相，我为此前不合时宜地抛下理应承担的职责而深表惭愧。”他有气无力地说。

我猜他指的是“被迫放下职权”。但是我想起这些天他强支病体打来的电话，恻隐之心顿生，可怜的老汉皮，他是被文官系统给害了，大概连生病了都不知道好好休息。于是我赶紧请他坐下，拿出几份备忘录和摘要递给他。

唉，在这当口我回忆了一下，迄今为止，在我的从政生涯中，汉弗莱对我的帮助不可谓不大。虽然他老是变着法子给我下套，但必须承认，每当我提出一些不合时宜的主张时汉弗莱都会及时规劝，每次有了烂摊子也总是他替我收拾。汉弗莱实在助我度过了职业生涯中的不少难关，他不仅免除了我成为吉尼斯纪录上最快被免职大臣的命运，还好几次把一只脚踏进上院的我拉回来，甚至推动我成功地更进一步到达顶峰。他把自己职业生涯中极长的一段时间奉献给我，一路扶持，却毫无怨言，这真是叫我无以为报。

然而汉弗莱可一点也没体会到我对他的感激之情。恰恰相反他正竭力破坏自己在我心中的美好形象，“首相，”他挥舞着摘要，仿佛要挥掉上面粘上的灰尘——然而上面根本没有灰尘，他带着怒气说，“您还没有放弃这个充满想象力的提案吗？”

我一时没有弄明白他在说什么，这时候一旁的伯纳德替他补充道：“我想汉弗莱爵士是想表达他对您仍然没有放弃推动反性别歧视法案的不满。”汉弗莱哼了一声作为回答。但是小伯纳继续说下去：“汉弗莱爵士，我必须纠正您之前的说法。您看，这个法案并不能被放弃，因为它还没有被正式提出。唯有一个正式提出的法案才能够被放弃——实际上一个正式提出的法案也不能被放弃，它只能被通过或者不通过。首相只能放弃推动这个法案的通过，不能放弃这个法案。”

“谢谢你，伯纳德，真是帮助巨大！”汉弗莱把头扭回来，改用一种饱含恶意的语调暗示，有传言说我是为了强调Beta拥有与Alpha相同的权威才极力促成此事。“您的性别在政坛确属罕见，然而这恐怕不该成为影响您决策的因素吧？”

这可就叫我大为不快，甚至不愿意再看他漂亮的眼睛了。无可否认，Beta领导人确实容易受到一些不必要的质疑，但是我并无私心。于是我问汉弗莱，当初萨拉·哈里森难以提拔是否因为她是一个被标记了的Omega，公务员系统是否存在着根深蒂固的性别歧视。

汉弗莱看上去像是被冒犯了。“不，”他说，“身为人民公仆，作为民选代表们的忠实下属，公务员们都以国家利益为先，以完成主公们的政策为己任，将个人利益抛于脑后，甚至忽略自己的身体状况。”他用力咳嗽了几声，撅起嘴，脸涨出了潮红来。

好吧，在汉弗莱坚持带病工作的时候指责他不是绅士所为。于是我和颜悦色地安抚他，请求他帮我推动这一法案。“形势固然艰难，可是我已经下定了决心。”我说。

“决心不过是记忆的努力，它会根据您的记忆随时更改。”汉弗莱站起来说，“首相，请恕我公务繁忙，仍有要事。也许下次我们再行讨论的时候您会发现，抱着现实的态度来看，这个法案的推动仍需经过重新估计，探讨各种可能性，并且给予公众充足的用于适应的时间。”接着他就退出了我的办公室。我留意到他换了香水，从厚重的香草根过渡到了带着甜味的果香，真是奇怪极了。

“这可不同寻常。”我喃喃自语。伯纳德也赞同地说：“汉弗莱爵士一向爱留在您办公室里。”我点头：“他喜欢能赖多久赖多久，我简直忘了他还有一间办公室了。”伯纳德再次附和我。

这时候我忽然意识到汉弗莱最后几句话的含义。他竟然如此直白地质疑我所下的决心，难道我在他心中是一个毫无意志，轻易动摇，朝令夕改的人吗？我问了伯纳德。

伯纳德安慰我说：“首相，您通常抱有坚定的信念。但是如果您发现一件事情偏离了预期的轨道，与您的理想背道而驰或者在一定程度——很大程度上损害大量英国公民的利益时，您亦会毫不犹豫地制止它。”

好吧，看来我在文官们心中就是毫无意志，轻易动摇，朝令夕改。我沮丧地说：“但是汉弗莱的说法也太不像话。什么叫‘决心不过是记忆的奴隶’，他简直是在玷污……”这时候我看到了伯纳德的脸色和他欲言又止的模样，一下子明白过来，“哦！这又是莎士比亚吗？”

“《哈姆雷特》，首相。”伯纳德说，他飞快地替我理好桌上的文件，然后溜了出去。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

1月10日

新年开始的时候，大家总是无精打采。我忙于准备七国峰会*，几乎把去年制定的计划丢在了脑后。

但是汉弗莱又提起了这件事，他在今天一早走进内阁专用室，出人意料地转变了他对反性别歧视法的态度。

依照常例，汉弗莱在表述目的前总要扯一些不着边际的东西。于是他先是赞美了今日难得的好天气——阴天在一周的持续雨雪后也勉强算得上是好天气。然后他赞美了我的领带——可是他自己就带了一条制式相同的，当然我总是发现他看上去更加文质彬彬，带着雅痞气。最后，他漫不经心地挑起话头。

“首相，如果客观公正地来说，某个人应当为自己此前形而上的想法向您道歉，但是如果从强调主客观因素统一和谐的角度来看，您或许会发现……”

我打断了他的胡说八道，提醒道，“简洁是智慧的灵魂，冗长是愚蠢的藻饰”，并且要求他别再说那些没用的长句。

汉弗莱好像十分惊讶，但是伯纳德抢在他之前开了口，他说：“肤浅。”

如果我能早些明白自己在这方面永远说不过文官，就不至于丢脸了。可是在当时，我十分不悦，伯纳德怎么敢质疑莎士比亚，同时又为博学的小伯纳没有意识到我的引用而诧异（我甚至为他担忧起来，毕竟，干他们这一行非得熟读经典不可）。但是伯纳德继续解释道：“是‘肤浅’，‘冗长是肤浅的藻饰’，”他告诉汉弗莱，“显然首相在日理万机的情况下没法记住确切的句子。”这叫我沮丧，一整个圣诞假期的用功算是白费了。

汉弗莱弯了一下嘴角，好在我的这位内阁秘书依然很给我面子，他很快回到正题：“简而言之，我支持您推动反性别歧视法案通过的行为。”

这可叫我诧异了，根据过往的经验，要让这位汉弗莱·阿普尔比爵士更变主意，就要抓住他的漏洞或者拿出利益交换才行呀。但是今天的汉弗莱好像格外真诚，他告诉我，他已经认识到了自己过往观点中的狭隘之处。

“一个人不能只看到眼前的暂时情形，而应从长远出发，从深层次角度考虑，在综合一切因素之后得出谨慎又合理的结论供他的主公参考，”他把手撑在桌子上，微微倾斜，直视我的脸，“经过长时间考虑，充分的调查，民众会发现您推动反性别歧视法案通过的行为无疑是明智而理性的。不仅仅因为这使英明的领袖受到选民的欢迎，更因为这是正确的。”

这番话叫我感动非常，因为我一向以为老汉皮是个道德真空。虽然他在许多无关紧要的小事上总是显得人情味十足，但是在涉及权力的“大问题”——比如政策，法案——时，可是一向以文官利益为先。我心疑自己听错了，要求他再重复一遍，可是汉弗莱又让我大吃一惊。

“我要像您承认文官系统中根深蒂固的性别歧视，”他用上了——怎么说来着，垂直指代词——恳切地说，“我个人对于萨拉·哈里森小姐的离开深表遗憾。她被Alpha标记的身份使她难以升迁。除此之外，没有稳定伴侣的Omega也受到了不公正的待遇。”

这可是汉弗莱屈指可数的几次发表对文官系统的批评意见之一，帕金森定律的影响在这一刻消退了，汉弗莱抛开了官僚主义官官相护的帽子，把他公正负责的一面亮了出来。我极力赞扬了他摈弃偏见，大义为公的做法，我们愉快地达成了一致意见。

 

七国峰会，七国指美日德法英加意——译者注

 

汉弗莱离开后，我问伯纳德，文官系统中的性别歧视是否如汉弗莱说的那样。

伯纳德告诉我，高层Omega文官通常都选择Beta结婚，他们不看好没有稳定伴侣的Omega，“历史上所有没能有效匡正大臣或者首相的文官都是这类，他们被认为易受干扰。而Alpha是非常不可靠的，他们不被划入“稳定伴侣”的范围。”

这可真叫不公平。我问伯纳德，难道就没有例外吗。

“哦，确实有的，不过很少。”伯纳德思考了一下，告诉我，“曾经有一位副秘书——我不能告诉您他的名字——曾是个未受标记的Omega，但他有个Alpha同胞弟弟。您知道，同源的Alpha信息素可以好好地调节Omega的激素平衡，处理后可以合成针对个体的有效抑制剂，效果好过每年被Beta在脖子上咬一口。不过前年那位副秘书和苏格兰场的一位Beta探长结了婚，而且很快升了职，所以现在副秘书以上都是Beta或者与Beta缔结关系的Omega了。”

“啊，对了，为什么没有资深的Alpha文官呢？又一种性别歧视？”我问。

“不，首相。”伯纳德打了个颤，他支支吾吾，只说文官认为Alpha不够可靠，就像政客一样。

这可又有点叫我羡慕文官啦，选民总是不过脑子地喜欢强硬一些的领导人，毫不考虑他们是否拥有智慧的头脑。不过鉴于我是近几届首相中唯一的一个Beta，大概我也被认为具备丘吉尔的强硬作风吧，我告诉伯纳德：“这个法案的通过将成为我的阿拉曼战役*。”

伯纳德安慰我：“在此之前您也不是战无不败的，首相。”

 

温斯顿·丘吉尔：“在阿拉曼战役以前我们是战无不败；在阿拉曼战役以后，我们是战无不胜。”——译者注

客观公正的读者或许已经注意到了，哈克总是对自己的过去有过分悲观的认识，对自己的未来有过分乐观的估计。——编者

 

 

 

 

1月4日

又是忙碌的一天。

卫生大臣莱斯利·珀茨问我是否知道伦敦街头爆发了游行。

我当然知道！我昨晚开着电视呢！他接着告诉我，有整整五万人举着彩虹旗在伦敦的街道上游行，要求通过同性婚姻法，“人们说不列颠应当成为一个开放包容的国家。”

真不明白他为什么要告诉我这些，我已经知道了。但是作为首相，我不得不尽量和颜悦色地对待每一个不打算反对我的大臣。我告诉他，我打算推动的反性别歧视法案里包含了有关同性婚姻生效的条例。

“这正是问题所在，”莱斯利给自己点了一颗纸烟，咳嗽着告诉我，“约翰爵士*说这不是合适时机。”

看来莱斯利是一个处于被驯化期的大臣，如果他已经被驯化了，他会告诉我这是他自己的主意；如果他没有被驯化，就不该上这儿来专为给我不痛快。考虑到他转职当上卫生大臣不久，这状态也不算太坏。

莱斯利用力朝我喷出一大口烟雾，然后背书一样地说：“艾滋的患病率会进一步升高，公共卫生负担已经够重了。性别歧视的老顽固会倒向反对党，而受益者又不一定投我们的票。”他咳了几声，又说，“吉姆，你知道我们不会因为你是个Beta就不支持你了。而且文官们都反对。”

莱斯利臭烘烘的Alpha信息素和烟草味几乎让我也跟着咳嗽起来，他的话叫人不悦。我严肃地告诉他，艾滋的患病率并不因为不通过法案就降低。只要卫生部的工作到位，我们就能预防它的提高。至于选票，我大不列颠自有国情。“我的领导地位，当然是无可质疑的，但这与我们的议题无关。”我提高音量，强调整件事里让我最得意的部分，“我在文官集团中拥有可靠的盟友，坚定的伙伴，有力的支持者！”我命令莱斯利做好他自己的工作，别总让约翰爵士耍的团团转，然后结束了这次会面，无视他关于经费不足的种种抱怨。

 

指卫生和社会保障部的常务次官约翰·麦坎德里克——编者

 

这一天快结束的时候，伯纳德悄悄走进我的办公室，告诉我一则流言。“有一条消息在10号和白厅流传，认为也许您会想要听一听。”

伯纳德一向只带给我紧要消息和文法纠错。既然我现在没有在他面前犯文法错误，那么这一定是个紧要消息。我请他说下去。

伯纳德不安地坐下：“有一则消息，说一位位高权重的人物背叛了他的阶级。”

我十分惊恐。虽然我已经察觉到内阁中也许一种不够忠诚的声音出现，可是没想到竟然已经到了这种地步。我请伯纳德告诉我详细情况，“这叫我惊恐。内阁……内阁中有人背叛了自由与民主？”

伯纳德看起来更加惊恐。他问我从何得到的消息。这真是叫人一头雾水，我指出这一消息正是他刚刚带给我的。“不，首相。”他似乎明白了过来，“一个从来以国家利益为先的纯洁群体中有位高权重者背叛了他的同伴。”

我也明白了：“你是说文官。”

伯纳德轻轻点了点头。

这听起来像是又一起剑桥五人组事件，但这没什么可怕的，毕竟我们已经没有更多东西可以泄露给克里姆林了。我问伯纳德，“位高权重”是否指常务秘书级的人物。

“是，也不是。”伯纳德小心翼翼地补充，“事实上，犹有过之。”

这下我更加惊恐，他是在说汉弗莱！我一下站起来，吓了伯纳德一跳。但是顶尖政治家的卓越素质让我很快冷静下来，我想到了另一种可能，马上问了伯纳德。

“不，不是给我们发工资的那位。”

无疑的，这件叫人惊恐的事情是不会放过我了。可是上次的信件明明已经把汉弗莱洗清了呀！我怀着半丝希望，问伯纳德：“国家安全局*查清了没有？”

伯纳德看起来十分茫然，他设法作了一通解释，让我明白汉弗莱没有倒向红旗。

“事实上，一些持不谨慎论据的怀疑者认为有人背叛了公务员系统。”伯纳德告诉我，约翰爵士声称他的大臣亲耳听见首相说得到了文官的有力支持——“在反性别歧视法案上，他们认为汉弗莱爵士没有对您进行有效打击。据称这并不是汉弗莱爵士的能力不足，而是他站在了文官一贯立场的对立面。”

这可出乎我的意料，说实在的，我虽然感动于汉弗莱的支持，可也嗅到了老鼠味。他会不会是假装赞同我而悄悄给我使绊子呢？（尽管汉弗莱看起来忠诚可靠，可我已经有了足够经验了。）但这一回，我可要彻底为汉弗莱高尚的牺牲精神折服啦。

 

即MI5——译者注

 

 

 

 

1月9日

今天的内阁会议是场彻底的灾难。

开始我们进行得十分顺利，帕特里克*那个被驯服的笨蛋居然“极有勇气地”拿出一份关于改革教材的提案来。“有勇气”，我想贾尔斯爵士是会拿这个词来恐吓他的。但是是时候改变学生们不会读写的现状了！而我将要在教育领域有一番大作为，凭此在历史书上留下我的名字。

接着邓肯开口说了几句英联邦相关事务，然后我们抱怨起克里姆林想要加入七国峰会，美利坚财政部没有人肯接我们的电话，所有内阁成员都互相指责。忽然之间，我看到邓肯的脸色一下子发红起来，他疑惑地向四周张望，然后努力地张口，可是只能发出“啊，啊”的几声。奇怪极了，我并没有发现什么异常情况，但是好像没有一个人能够说出话来。

汉弗莱的香水味好像太浓了，我忍住一个喷嚏，叫了邓肯几声，可他好像没有听见我。埃里克看起来也很奇怪，他脸涨得越来越红。我于是叫他的名字，他好像回过了神，嘴巴用力地开闭了几次，可他也只能发出“啊，啊”的声音。这时候我发现，所有人都脸色发红，目光漂移。

我一下子就往可怕的方向去想了，这可能是一场精心策划的刺杀。内阁成员集体死于一场会议？为什么10号的安保系统毫无反应？

我伸手打算去按紧急按钮，可是忽然间我发现所有人都开始盯着我右手边看。

汉弗莱坐在我右边！

我赶紧看向汉弗莱，他的样子叫我大吃一惊。

我的内阁秘书和往常一样穿着漂亮的西装，系着完美的领带，可他看起来已经不大像是我所认识的汉弗莱·阿普尔比了。他正死死地盯着正前方的什么东西，但是又好像不知道自己在看什么。豆大的汗珠从他的前额上划到锐利的眉峰间。他好像牙关紧咬地克制着什么。然后一股浓烈的成熟浆果甜味混合着红茶香气激烈地从他身上迸发开来，整个内阁专用室中尽是这种香甜的气味了。可是一下子就被其他内阁成员们身上争先恐后爆发的气味给淹没了。

我终于明白过来。这些天我在汉弗莱身上闻到的“香水味”其实是他的信息素！

无疑的，我可怜的老汉皮现在处在尴尬境地了。我连叫了他两声，他都毫无反应，甚至连眼睛都没转动一下，像是懵住了。

我不得不尽力忽视几个冲动一些的大臣们发出的嗡嗡噪声，轻轻地推了推汉弗莱的手臂，他像是被烫到一样飞速跳了起来。然后汉弗莱被惊醒了，我告诉他如果身体不适可以先去10号顶层——我随即意识到不妥，改口说“或者其他什么地方”——休息一下。汉弗莱全身发抖，用一种极其别扭的声音说：“首相，我需要为接下来鲁莽不得体，嗯，不得体的行为由衷道歉。”接着他就踉跄地逃出了内阁专用室。

我尽量威严地在一群兴奋的Alpha中主持了会议，没有人记得那天剩下的时间里我们讨论了什么，好在文官们总是提前替我们写好会议记录。

 

指教育科学和文化部长

指该部的常务次官贾尔斯·布雷瑟爵士——编者

 

 

伯纳德·伍利爵士（在与编者谈话时）回忆了当时的场景：

我和休·海利法克*正在私人办公室里交换了一些关于贾尔斯爵士的信息，他的大臣近期受到了首相的鼓励，提出了一些不那么谨慎，或者可以说是“背离传统”的观点，比如引进中国的数学教材。这真是素质教育的末路，大英帝国的悲哀！汉弗莱爵士几乎要申斥他了。

这时候私人办公室和内阁专用室相连的白色双开门突然被人粗暴地打开了。我们惊愕地抬头，就好像被年级长抓到正在读劳伦斯的可怜学生。但是我们却看到汉弗莱爵士脱力地靠在被重新合拢的大门上，他好像一个重病者那样脸色苍白，一股甜蜜的气味以他为源头快速扩散到整个办公室，我们都十分惊恐，但是汉弗莱爵士很快招呼了我们一声，冲出办公室，我急忙跟上去，只来得及看到他跑上了10号的顶层。

二十多分钟过后，内阁专用室的门又被打开了。大臣们憋着通红的脸走出来，他们全都散发着令人生畏的信息素，显然处于集体神游的状态。只有首相快步走在最前面，他一看到我就询问汉弗莱爵士的去向，我为他指了路。首相告诉我不要让任何人上楼，接着他自己就飞快地跑上去了。内阁专用室里的奇特气味足足用了四个小时才散干净。

 

指当时哈克首相的PPS（议会私人秘书），他是首相行政办公室的一员——编者

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别感谢lof上的 @淡定小姐姐 帮我改了句子(｡･㉨･｡)ﾉ♡ 爱你么么哒
> 
>  
> 
> 我非常渴望评论，分享读后感的都是小可爱
> 
>  
> 
> 另外安利一下QQ群232827732，这是一个假的DAA，求同好，虽然冷圈但是群里的各位都很nice哒


End file.
